The present invention is directed to a quick and easy battery changing system for electrical vehicles.
Despite its great promise, electrical vehicles have not enjoyed great penetration of the market, owing to the difficulty, complexity, and large infrastructure cost required for setting up battery changing systems. Most systems to date involve the construction of pits over which a car must drive and very involved hydraulic systems which raise and lower the battery to mount it to or disconnect it from the bottom of a vehicle. The present invention aims to avoid, or at least ameliorate, the drawbacks of the prior art.